Although the system and method of the invention may be used in many environments it will be described in the context of securing a stone faceplate to a columbarium wall.
Columbariums are coming into increasing use for the reasons mentioned in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/665,148. As illustrated and described in that patent application a columbarium usually consists of a supporting structure, almost always a metal frame, which is arranged to provide a plurality of columbarium niches. Each niche is of a size to receive a receptacle containing remains and, if desired, other objects which the deceased or family members desire to be entombed therewith. The final, exterior closure member for each niche is a faceplate. Since a columbarium may take several years to be fully utilized each niche needs to be identified, repeatedly accessed and secured. The individual faceplates which comprise the columbarium must however present the same dignified external visual appearance to the eye of an observer at all times; i.e.: from the day in which the construction of the columbarium is complete until all niches have been utilized, and beyond.
At the present time securement of the faceplate to the supporting structure is achieved by the use of a bolt or stud device and a rosette that functions as a glorified nut. Because stone products tend to be quite brittle it is impossible to tighten down these rosettes lest the corners break off the stone product. Hence the rosettes become easy prey for prying fingers and are quite easily removed, creating a maintenance problem at least and a niche intrusion at most.